


Catlike

by FleaBee



Series: Too Many Challenges [2]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Rimmer discovers Cat is a bit more catlike in more ways than assumed





	Catlike

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22 “Did you just hiss at me?”

Rimmer watched the Cat as he spread all his hair dryers and straighteners and who knows what else all over the cockpit. The felinesapian was meant to be on duty, watching the plotted course to make sure they were still on track towards the Red Dwarf after a few days away to go and visit one of the space stations they'd restocked from and just to get out and stretch legs. There had been a shopping district that included many beauty parlours that Cat had raided. He was supposed to wait until they got back to the Red Dwarf to start going through everything but he'd already begun preening himself before they even got back to Starbug.

 They should know better by now to put Cat on shift when they had new shiny things that he liked. Lister had got himself too drunk in the bars he'd found to monitor the autopilot and Rimmer, and Kryten had been cataloguing everything and sorting them into piles so they'd be able to take them back to the correct storage areas on the ship. Obviously, they should of had one of them on duty instead of the feline. Even drunk Lister would do a better job then what cat was doing right now.

 Rimmer let out a heavy sigh before addressing Cat. "Cat, how many times do we have to tell you, no preening while you are in the drive room. Do you remember when you got wax all through the console? And then there was the time that we got hairspray on the windshield and couldn't see anything when we went through that area with the three suns because it kept reflecting. Get this rubbish out of here this instant or I throw it into the airlock and out the ship into space. Even if you can get it all back, it will be frozen and ruined."

 Cat's hair stood on edge, and he made a sound that I'd not heard come out of his mouth before but was very cat-like if you were talking about the fluffy four-legged variety that was Cat's ancestors.

 Rimmer blinked as Cat held his treasures close and then blinked again when cat repeated the sound.

"Did you just hiss at me?"

 "And I'll do it again if you take my shinies away from me," Cat added another hiss.

 "Get them all out of here and go to your room or wherever it is you store everything and no more beauty products in the cockpit." Rimmer scolded the Cat even though he knew it would go ignored.

 Cat didn't need telling twice. He gathered everything and skedaddled.

 Rimmer took a seat at the cockpit to checked that they weren't off course. He really hated all Cat's beauty products and not for the reason Lister assumed. Ever since he got his hard light drive, since he was affected just as he was when he'd been alive, he'd end up with a migraine from the smell and fumes. Why did a dead person have to have allergies? And everyone assumed he was just putting on an act when he complained, so he tried not to.

Rimmer looked on the floor seeing that one hairdryer had been left behind. He picked it up and placed it out the way wondering if Cat would even notice that he'd missed one? He'd hold it ransom if Cat notice.

He looked towards the door, Cat hissed, did that mean that Cat could purr as well? He'd never heard him purr before, but that didn't mean he couldn't, and he now wondered what it would take to get Cat to purr if he could and started formulating a plan to get Cat to purr.


End file.
